


NSFW Alphabet

by truth-be-told-im-lying (keeperofthefour)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Intimacy, Kinks, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/truth-be-told-im-lying
Summary: Just as the title states: Jihyun Kim's sexual experience from A to Z. Enjoy!
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Cone say hello on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying!

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Jihyun will want to remain close to you, to not break contact with you until you’ve both calmed down and your breathing has returned to normal. If you’re on top, he’ll brush your hair away from your face and cradle your face in his sweat-slick hands, pulling you down for a tender, tired kiss. He’ll wait until he’s soft enough to slip out from between your legs, then he’ll hold you close until you’re both recovered. He’s known to doze off after his high has worn off, one arm draped over your hips, his breath slow and steady against your neck where his face is nestled. When you wake him, he’ll accompany you in the shower and wash your hair while humming one of the songs you’ve just made love to. 

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your lips. He enjoys kissing them, again and again...enjoys the way you skirt them over his skin, along the line of his jaw, over his adam’s apple and his pulse points. When you wear his favorite shade of lipstick, he’s putty in your hands. He could watch you talk for hours, enthralled by the shape of your mouth as he imagines those lips put to use in much more intimate ways.

Jihyun favors his hands. They create art, they tinker with instruments (namely violin and piano), they hold his camera, they cook you meals....they explore the curve of your spine as you arch above him, the swell of your breast beneath your t-shirt when you’re entwined on the couch watching a movie, the wet heat between your thighs when you lose track of the movie’s plot and focus more on the arousal that makes it hard to think. His fingers are long and lean and surprisingly strong. He keeps his nails short and well-manicured and moisturizes frequently.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

There’s something intensely intimate to Jihyun about being able to come inside you. It’s something you discuss as things progress throughout your relationship, and as long as you’re comfortable with his, he’s happy to make love like this. If you’re giving him head, he won’t ask you to swallow, but if you do it’s a pleasant taste (he eats well and stays hydrated)...and you have to be careful that he’s well supported because he might very well pass out at the sight of you on your knees in front of him.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Jihyun has a private collection of photos of you in various poses in various states of undress that have never (nor will ever) see the light of day. 

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

The only other woman Jihyun has ever been with was Rika. They were intimate at first, but as time wore on, she damaged his self esteem and they barely had any sort of intimacy in the last months of their relationship. So, while he’s not  _ in _ experienced, he’s a little rusty. But he’s so in tune with you, and he learns so quickly what you like, what you dislike, what makes you sing and what makes you mad with desire for him. So...what he lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm and willingness to learn and to please you in every sense of the word.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Any position where he can watch your face, gauge your reactions. He wants to see your eyes flutter closed when you’re in the throes of passion, to see you wrinkle your brow and part your lips when you sing his praises. He wants to cradle your face in his hands and rock in time with your hips grinding against his. So, missionary. Or sitting up- on the couch, in the middle of the bed, or his back against the headboard. He wants to feel you- all of you- and see your face when you come undone.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Jihyun is a focused lover most of the time. That’s not to say that when the two of you have had a little too much to drink, or he’s feeling silly or playful because he’s  _ just so in love with you _ , that he won’t be giggly and teasing. Can you imagine it? A blushing, giddy Jihyun who steals kisses and maybe bites your neck with a little growl. The foreplay will sometimes be light-hearted and fun, but when it comes down to the deed itself, he’s focused and passionate. 

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

The carpet matches the drapes (I believe this was confirmed during his birthday chat last year..hehe). He’s not over-groomed, but he does trim when it gets unruly. He prefers a natural look and feel. 

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Intimacy might as well be this man’s middle name. He’s  _ so  _ into you. So focused on the experience of being with you, inside you. He’s insanely romantic and sensual when you’re making love; he doesn’t talk much, but he’s singing your praises in hushed, hot whispers against your ear or at your temple while.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

More than you might think. Jihyun is a hedonist...and when he’s daydreaming of you in the shower, he can’t help himself. Probably once or twice a week when you’re home together. If he’s away on a photoshoot somewhere, it’s every day until he gets back home.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

The obvious answer here is photography, but I also think that he has this desire to paint you. As in...your bare figure laid out on a painter’s cloth in his studio, various brushes and colors at hand. He’ll make you into his own, personal work of art before making soft, sweet love to you while the colors from your skin smear onto his. 

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Jihyun prefers to make love in your bed, but he also really loves to do it outside under the stars, either directly in the grass or on a blanket laid out for the two of you. There have been a few rainy nights that you’ve gone out for a drive and found an old, deserted road to pull over onto; you climb over him and ride him in the passenger seat while the rain pounds against your car. So yeah. Car sex, too.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Consuming art with you. Going to galleries, watching your expression change when you study different works, the discussion that ensues when you’re analyzing a particular piece. Subtle brushes of your hand on his when you’re eager and excited about some profound meaning in a sculpture or a painting. He likes to see you interested in something so dear to his heart. And the same is true of your own art form. Anything you put your heart and soul into, he’s  _ there  _ for it, and it makes him incredibly happy (and...turned on) to see you enjoy doing something you love.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Jihyun won’t hurt you, even if you ask him to. There’s no spanking, no biting (hard), nothing remotely rough with him. (And that’s perfectly okay)

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Absolutely a giver. He’ll eat you out until you’re begging him to stop, then worry that he’s taken it too far. This man lives for your pleasure, but also because it turns him on, too. There are few places he would rather be than between your thighs, and he’s  _ good  _ at it. He pays attention to every little flinch, each cry, every time you pull his hair a little too hard.

He won’t ask you for a blow job, but he also won’t refuse. Please give this man head. Don’t wait for him to ask. Seeing him come undone while you’re on your knees in front of him is worth it.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

I believe this has been covered, but Jihyun is absolutely the slow, sensual lover of your dreams. He’ll take his time and the buildup can be almost infuriating. If he’s stressed or bottling up emotion, there are times when it can come out as rough sex...he’ll take you from behind and pound into you with purpose, the sound of skin on skin and your wet arousal sending him into overdrive. He really can get caught up in the moment, but for the most part, he’s tender and gentle.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Lovemaking is about the journey as much as the destination with him. Quickies might happen if you’re suddenly horny in the middle of a gallery set up and there’s a bathroom nearby that begs to be used for some good, quality fucking, but those are few and far between. 

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Not quite the risk-raker, but he's not  _ opposed  _ to trying new things. It honestly can get a little bit awkward with him, he might get kind of giggly and embarrassed at first because he’s just not experienced with different things, nor is he used to someone who wants to listen to his input and actually lets him suggest things without feeling self-conscious. So, the longer you’re in a relationship with him, the more risks he’s willing to take.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last)

He outlasts his partner almost every time. Jihyun is incredibly controlled and composed even in passion. Though because your sessions tend to be marathon length, his refractory period is kind of long. You might get two, maybe three rounds from him if you’re lucky and he’s not too tired. Body and soul, he’s usually pretty spent after an experience.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

If his paints count as toys, prepare to have a lot of fun. As far as sexual toys  _ meant  _ for sexual experiences, there aren’t any in your nightstand besides a vibrator that you use when he’s gone away for more than a few days. He’s a minimalist when it comes to bedroom aids.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Jihyun can flirt. Across a crowded room, he might follow your movements as you flit about, greeting guests at an RFA fundraiser or one of his gallery exhibitions. Your figure in a dress that hugs every dangerous curve of your body does  _ things  _ to him. You might hear your phone buzzing in your clutch purse after you catch his eye, and the message might be something to the tune of “I need your help over here.” You’ll cross the room with an exaggerated sway of your hips, and he’ll wrap an arm around you to pull you into his side and whisper what kind of naughty thoughts he’s having about peeling that dress off of you. A breathy kiss to the outer corner of your eye before he slides his hand down to squeeze a handful of your butt can be a prelude to what he’s thinking about doing to you later, alone, away from the crowds.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Generally quiet. Breathy moans, your name whispered against your skin as he makes his way down the softness between your breasts, to your abdomen and lower. He likes to refer to you as his baby, his goddess, his muse. Maybe a primal grunt if he’s fucking you from behind, his fingers pressing into your waist to pull you back for each thrust.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Once while you were making love outside on a balmy summer night, it began to drizzle, and it was the hottest experience of your (and his) life. A gentle drizzle that left your hair and skin sparkling with moisture, he brought you to climax as the rain began to pour in sheets. You ran back to the house hand in hand, naked, laughing, soaked to the bone, and so euphoric you thought you might never come down. 

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Long and lean, he’s not visibly strong. There’s very little muscle definition, but it’s there. Don’t be fooled by his lithe limbs. His chest is relatively hairless, and there’s a definite happy trail that leads the promised land. He stays well-groomed and takes good care of his skin. He’s very self-conscious the first time you’re naked together because of some of the scars he carries from past experiences (the house-fire when his mother died, the place where Rika stabbed him), so you absolutely take time to reassure him that his scars are part of who he is, that he has nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about. A few freckles pepper his shoulders and forearms. As far as the goods, he’s pretty average length with above average girth with a slight upward curve. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He likes being intimate with you often. 3-4 times a week at least, sometimes more. Of course, he’s not going to always initiate, and there are sometimes more days between encounters. He is a lover of all pleasurable things, and will embrace any opportunity to have sex. 

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Jihyun...he’s a snoozer. He’ll take a few minutes with you to breathe, to calm, to relax...and promptly fall asleep at your breast or with his head on your abdomen. You really just have to laugh fondly. You know it wears him out– body and soul– so you usually doze off with him for a little while...or if you’re really spent, for the rest of the evening or a lazy Sunday afternoon.

  
  



End file.
